The Sacrifices of Love
by Draco'z Devil
Summary: This was a story written for fun by me and Blueberry.Anyhow, it turned out preatty good. Zutara from Azula's POV. Basically about how she finds out about them and what she does about it.And the brutal ways in which she gets rid of Katara's friends.R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

This is a really morbid story. Read at your own risk. I wrote this with **Blueberry ** just for fun over break. So i hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

I first noticed when they were casting glances at each other across the throne hall of Bae Sing Sae.

My brother Zuko was standing by my side with his shoulders thrown back like he believed he was someone important. I admit he had gained back a lot of respect in the past few weeks since the fall of Bai Sing Sae, but still, he was scum under my shoes.

I was still oblivious to the looks he was giving water tribe girl, who stood there with the Avatar, blind runt, and the Boomerang boy. I sat on my 24-karat solid gold throne contemplating their fates. I could see the fear that had snaked its way into their bodies.

I loved the power I had over the group that had threatened my stronghold on the fire nation and the rest of the world.

Zuko had previously informed me of the water tribe girl's mad healing skills. I should have noticed there was something between them at that very moment. However, I was preoccupied with plotting other things.

I realized it would be to my advantage to spare her. Anyhow, the others didn't have any powers I should harness for myself. So, I decided to kill them. I now realize that sparing the water tribe girl was a huge mistake.

I looked at the remaining three who I would kill in just a few moments and decided to start with the blind runt because she was so irritatingly short and I hate short people. I had recently realized special pleasure in killing short people. I then released my power in the runt's direction. It hit her in the stomach and she let out a grunt. I could feel the pleasure coursing through my veins as I watched her writhe in agony. The other three imbeciles had tears running down their faces as they watched their "dear" friend die.

I could see the fear in their eyes as they imagined themselves in the runt's position. They needn't worry because I never killed two people in the same way. It would get dreadfully boring if I did and I need some form of entertainment for myself.

I released a rope of fire and allowed it to curl around her puny neck. The sense of satisfaction intensified as I could see her hanging onto a thread of life. My joy in seeing the fire burn her neck gave me a temporary high. I pulled the rope of fire tighter as I watched her spirit drift away from her body.

I rested my eyes on the Avatar and decided he would die next because he was the shortest one after the blind runt. I have already mentioned how much I hate short people.

I would have loved to kill the Avatar next because he was the shortest of the remaining

imbeciles, but I would have to execute him in front of the whole city another day. I left him there and turned my eyes to Boomerang boy.

Boomerang boy was not very short, but I had no other choice. I had a pair of irons brought to me and I could feel the eyes of the whole court watching as I heated them with my fire bending. I waited until they were red hot them and grasped them with ropes of fire and shoved them up the meathead's nostrils. He felt to the floor, groping for his head. I felt the pleasure fill my body as I watched his brains sizzle. I pried his eyeballs out with sparks of lightning. They fell to the floor and bounced around a bit. I turned my eyes back to the boomerang boy and saw that he was dead. It was a pity he hadn't lasted longer for I had many more ideas to implement.

I noticed the healer girl was crying. I wasn't very shocked because "friends" just died. What did amaze me however, were the looks that Zuko was shooting in her direction. They were full of pity and were very apologetic. Her eyes begged for him to help her. He responded with a quick nod that put a slight smile on her face.

I decided that it was a trick of the light. I turned to the guards.

"Go burn the dead bodies," I ordered haughtily. "They're emitting a horrible stench."

The guards bowed in submission and dragged the bodies away. I turned to the remaining guards and told one to take the avatar away. I turned to another guard.

"Take her up to the infirmary," I said, pointing at the healer girl.

* * *

The next day I was strolling around the infirmary when I noticed my brother speaking to the healer twerp. I noticed a nearby closet and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"-couple more days Katara, then we will be free," whispered Zuko in healer twerp's ear.

"Zuko, you know I trust you, but will this be safe?" returned healer twerp.

"Don't worry dear; my sister won't suspect a thing."

I snickered to myself at this statement. How could he expect me to not notice something this obvious?

"Did you hear that?" healer twerp asked, sounding suspicious.

"No need to be worried my dear," said Zuko. "The palace is a happy place these days."

I looked through a crack in the door and saw him drop a feather like kiss on her cheek.

She blushed and said, "I think we should wait a bit longer to leave the palace. At least we should wait until everything settles down a bit."

"But, I'm sick of having to do whatever my sister tells me to do," whined Zuko.

I was shocked at his impudence. I was a better leader than he would ever be.

Healer twerp looked at him. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he responded without hesitation.

"Then wait a bit longer. Just until Aang's hanging is over."

Zuko looked shocked. "Don't you care about your friends?"

Healer twerp looked guilty. "Aang understood from the beginning that his death was inevitable and I understood that too."

"Besides, even if Aang dies, there will be a new Avatar."

"Yes, even so, it would take him at least ten years to grow up and master all the elements. That wouldn't be enough to defeat the fire nation," Zuko said.

_What a traitor my brother is, _was my first thought. He was so much in father's favor after helping capture the Avatar and his friends. Even so, I didn't have the authority to kill him for no reason.

"Katara," Zuko said. "They'll be missing me. I should go."

"I love you, Zuko" breathed Katara.

"I love you too, Katara," whispered Zuko.

With my supersonic hearing, I could hear every single word they said.

* * *

Later in the day, I summoned my brother to my room.

He bowed stiffly and grumbled in a semi-courteous voice, "How may I be of assistance to you, Your Highness?"

I wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"What were you doing with the water tribe girl?"

Zuko blinked. His calm exterior did not betray any of the alarm I'm sure he felt.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I'm not privy to any information to the situation you are suggesting."

I dismissed him and left the palace. I was so angered by his lies I had go find short people to kill.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Please review nomatter what your opinion is. If you think it's stupid, i want an at least one-word review saying stupid.

Draco'z Devil


	2. Chapter 2

The ever so wonderful handiwork of me and bluberry.

* * *

I walked down Arikara Lane, scouting for midgets to obliterate. My luck was on its low end today; there were no midgets in sight. I turned onto Hua Common, and my eyes immediately caught on a short thin girl with hair cropped at shoulder length. She turned and looked at me with soft coffee brown eyes that were brimming with tears. I chuckled

to myself. I would give her something to really cry about. Glancing down at her clothes, it noticed they were torn and barely covered her body. Her clothes showed traces of once being white enough that they would be a pure white color. _Perfect_, I thought to myself. _An innocent little angel._

I recently discovered new power of mine that allowed me to kill people on will. Lately, I hadn't had any time to practice this, but this seemed like an opportune moment.

I looked at the girl intently; thinking of how those eyes would look when they were devoid of life. I thought of her body sprawled on the floor with her limbs thrown out in every which direction; the rising and falling of her chest slowly dying away. I visualized the moonlight fading away from her face. I thought of raking my long sharp nails over delicate angelic milky white skin. I imagined seeing the blood staining her once white clothes, making them red. I could nearly smell the tangy metallic scent of blood in the air.

I turned to the little girl who was now laying on the ground, lifeless, her clothes stained crimson. I looked at her, feeling satisfied, and walked back up to the palace. I turned back and looked at the girl again.

"You did a good deed for the Fire Nation, little girl," I said, and strutted back to the palace.

I was sitting in my conference chamber with my attendants surrounding me.

"Go spread news of the Avatar's hanging. It will take place tomorrow at noon. Make sure there are posters and flyers passed out."

There were murmurs of "Yes, Your Majesty," as they left then room.

It was the day of the Avatar's hanging. I would finally be able to sit on my throne securely.

I had the Avatar brought to the town square, where, to my delight, millions of people were gathered. I spotted my brother and the healer twerp, who were eyeing each other again. I looked up at the Avatar and saw the pain in his eyes. Apparently he had a thing for the healer twerp. I decided hanging was too good of a death for the avatar. He was worthy of something more…painful. I had the Guillotine brought out and had the Avatar lay his head against the block. The blade came down and chopped his head off. The last threat to my power was gone.

I was hiding in one of the secret passageways that allowed me to spy on my own courtiers. As a child, I would always use the ones in our Fire Nation palace to spy, and the information I gathered was always gaining me favor with my father. Now I listened to a group of old courtier men whispering about something. I pressed my ear to the wall and heard one with a hoarse voice whispering, "I swear, the whole Fire nation is deranged. Trying to take over the whole world like this, there must be balance. The Azula

Creature has a heart as black as coal.

"But Lian, you are part of the fire nation itself," whispered another with a squeaky voice.

"Yes, but I'm not deranged like most of them."

This man had called me deranged! The audacity! I'm going to have fun killing him tonight. I knew that there was no way I was sporting a maniacal grin. Nope. Not me. I was a descendent of the noble line of the fire army.

BREAK

I tiptoed around in his room looking for the best way to kill him. I thought of using the pins in my hair to gouge his eyes out. No. I was going to save those for my traitor brother. There was no way I would dirty my royal jewels with his blood.

I looked down at my hip scarf. It was an ugly thing; patterned with bamboo chutes and panda bears. Zuko had given it to me. Traitor Zuko.

I pulled of my hip scarf and twisted around my hands. Yesssss; it would be worth it to watch him buck for air.

I took it and slowly twined it around his head. Gently, so that it was like a caress. He sighed. God what a pig! I grabbed the corners and pulled down harshly. He bucked like a fish out of water and I moved both corners into one hand. I moved the other hand around to is throat and found his air pipe.

"This is what happens to traitors," I hissed into his ear.

I pressed down hard on his wind piped and smiled to myself as he took his last gasping breath of air.

Now that was what I called satisfactory work. Clean and easy. It was nice to know I wasn't loosing my touch. Now all I've got left is to decide whether I wanted to kill Zuko or the little water nymph first.

The girl would be fun. I would watch her eyes fill with tears. But my brother, oh he would be even better. I'm sure that he would put up a good fight. But in the end, I will win. Maybe I'll burn their corpses. I smiled at the thought before making my way back to my rooms.


End file.
